


Awkward Virgin

by FayeBell



Series: Moments in Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Post-War, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeBell/pseuds/FayeBell
Summary: "“You get off on the fact that I’m an awkward virgin!” exclaimed Harry accusingly. Ginny let out a giggling laugh. “I do not get off on the fact, that you’re an awkward virgin.” “So, you do think I am one though, don’t you?” “Well, I know you’re a virgin, Harry,” she pointed out, shuffling again on his lap." (H/G)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Awkward Virgin

**-1998-**

It was a hot, lazy summer’s day. In only a few days the new school year would begin and everything seemed to be as it usually was. The burning heat had kept everyone inside the last couple of days, and now that it finally wasn’t as blistering as usual, the Weasleys had mutually decided to spend a few well deserved hours down by the pond to cool their sweaty skins a bit.

Mr Weasley had just come home from work, and was sitting next to Mrs Weasley in the shadow of a big willow, while the four Weasley boys, currently living in the Burrow, and Hermione were enjoying the water. Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. They all believed the youngest Weasley to be asleep in her room, while Harry was supposed to be out at the ministry for some kind of questioning of captured death eaters. How wrong they all were.

Harry was _not_ at the ministry, or at least not anymore as he had arrived home just seconds after the rest of the Weasley clan had left the house. And Ginny was also most certainly _not_ sleeping. Actually, they both were in her room, and they were rather cosy, too.

Ginny was sitting on his lap, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other trapped between their torsos, kissing him senseless. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and deepened the kiss, making him moan into her mouth. When she moved her lips from his, and down to his jaw and to the pressure point on his neck, he let out a deep guttural groan, tightening his grip on her lower back.

“Merlin, Gin,” Harry huffed, closing his eyes, and breathing heavily. His mind felt all empty and foggy, like he was intoxicated by her taste and the smell of her hair. He felt himself blush at his state of arousal.

Ginny moved around on his lap, so that she was able to sit a little more comfortably while still having one arm around him, the other on her side. She looked at him and grinned wickedly.

“You’re enjoying my suffering, you evil witch,” he groaned and shot her an angry look, or he tried at least. It came out more desperate than angry, anyway.

“Oh, I’m not, of course. Why would you say that?” she asked him sweetly, the dirty gleam in her eyes betraying her intentions.

“You get off on the fact that I’m an awkward virgin!” exclaimed Harry accusingly.

Ginny let out a giggling laugh. “I do not get off on the fact, that you’re an awkward virgin.”

“So, you do think I am one though, don’t you?”

“Well, I _know_ you’re a virgin, Harry,” she pointed out, shuffling again on his lap.

Harry hissed. “You’re killing me, you know that?”

“Why would _I_ know that? I’m a virgin, too. Although I’d like to think I’m rarely ever awkward,” she explained conversationally.

“You … you are? A virgin, I mean,” said Harry sounding surprised.

“Well, yeah. Why, what’d you think? Thought I did it with Dean, did you?” Ginny inquired.

“Well, no, not exactly. I just didn’t really know. Figured it wasn’t really any of my business, you see? Like you can obviously do whatever you want and I love you, so it doesn’t matter to me whether you slept with anyone before or not. As long as you’re happy, we’re good.”

Ginny was silent after his short speech, staring at him completely and utterly flabbergasted.

“You wouldn’t have minded?” she asked quietly.

“Nah, I mean, I wouldn’t want to think about it too much, but it’s not like I own you, or anything. And all that matters is that we’re together now…,” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because her mouth was on his and she was kissing him so passionately, he wasn’t sure how much longer either of them would stay a virgin.

“You are bloody perfect and so bloody stupid, Potter,” she mumbled against his lips, scratching her finger nails over his scalp, drawing a deep moan from him. “You could’ve just asked me, y’know?”

“I didn’t want to make you feel obligated to tell me. And like I said, didn’t really matter. Nothing matters, as long as you’re … _you_.”

Ginny sighed into his mouth and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I love you, too, y’know?” she said quietly, pulling him closer towards her. “And you _are_ correct, by the way. I do get off on the fact, that you’re a virgin. Wanna know why?” she asked with a muffled voice, while placing small, open mouthed kisses a long his neck.

“Why?” he croaked, eyes closed, gripping her thigh so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

“Because I love knowing that I’m the only one. And that you’re the only one. Because you’re mine and I’m yours and we are just being ourselves and …,” her meandering strings of words were interrupted, when Harry gripped her face in both his hands and forced her back up, now he was kissing her, tongue tracing her mouth, biting into her lower lip and pulling on her hair, because he didn’t know how else to express what he was feeling in this very moment.

Because the deep and utter affection he felt for her was too much, to be put into words. His hand trailed from her hair down her back to her waist and came to rest on her bum, while she was holding so tightly onto his shoulders and neck, trying to overcome any distance between them, pressing her chest to his and breathing deeply. When they finally parted, they were both panting heavily and Ginny stared at Harry in amazement.

“Y’know,” she said, “maybe I’ve gotta take back that awkward part. Because that definitely wasn’t awkward,” she licked her lips, staring at him slightly dazed.

Harry’s expression tore into a face-splitting grin. “Pray tell, what was it then?” he asked slyly.

“That was bloody hot, Mr Potter,” Ginny replied, tracing his lower lip with her thumb. “Keep that up and you won’t be neither awkward nor a virgin much longer.”

Harry grabbed her hips, pulling her further up his lap, and kissed her passionately once more. This time, he sure as hell wouldn’t stop. Merlin, no, he may be a complete git sometimes, but he wasn’t stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little piece, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
